In an integrated circuit, noise events can significantly effect the performance and/or function of the integrated circuit (IC) design. In particular, as integrated circuits scale smaller and smaller, circuitry is becoming farther away from the external power supplies. Additionally, as integrated circuits scale, there is higher current density and, thus, the integrated circuits sink larger amounts of current in smaller areas. In an attempt to overcome noise problems, current designs may utilize reactive noise suppression techniques, such as modulating the frequency, adding additional decoupling capacitors, and/or increasing the overhead of the power tree, in an attempt to passively address the noise issue. These reactive noise suppression techniques are not effective and, thus, it may be beneficial to develop improved methods of dealing with noise issues in integrated circuits.